Severing Ties
by Sasukes223
Summary: Xander always thought he was the normal one but now he has found out that he is anything but. So with new allies, new powers, along with new enemy's can Xander put aside his hate for the one's who betrayed him to save the world or are somethings just beyond a person ability to forgive.
1. Chapter 1

Tara POV

It had been a few month's since Xander left Anya at the Alter, Once we were all told what happen and why most of the scoobies (as Xander calls us) have been divided. Well that's not true, only Willow, Dawn and I have been on his side. Even then it took  
some convincing added to the fact he let the three of us do a spell to see what that troll had shown him, however the spell let us see a full glimpse his past, more importantly his home life. That for all of us was a tough see. Personally it touched  
a nerve to see how terrified he was of becoming his father, because that is something I can completely relate to.

So you would think after we told everyone that Xander was not only telling the truth about the situation (even if he was giving the seriously edited version of his childhood) they would forgiven him or at least cut him some slack, however everyone else  
all but ignored what we told them, saying things like "It still doesn't make what he did right." or "I don't care what he went through it couldn't have been that bad." So they just keep treating him like he was the scum of the earth.

Although one good thing came out of this whole situation, when we went into Xander's head we also felt that Xander has an high connection with magic and let me tell you when I say high I mean it. That connection of his was amazing, it's on a level that  
I have never felt before, that includes my mother, Willow, Amy or me. As a matter of fact this was the very thing that lead us into asking him did he think he has a magical connection with his family. Which of coarse he said no but after further looking  
into it we found out he was Adopted. When Xander finally confronted Jessica about it she told him the only thing she new about his parents were there names which where Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett. We found out that Patricia or Patty as she  
liked to be call had passed some time ago but had three daughter's who lived in Halliwell manor.

So that brings us here to the present, we're seeing him off. Once I put the car in park and got out I saw Willow, she an as always she had that smile that made me weak in the knees. This is also something I had to thank Xander for, because we were going  
through a ruff patch and he Single-handedly got us back together after sitting us both down and explaining one how stupid Willow was being with magic and two how stupid I was being with love. You know for someone who is bad about talking about his  
feelings he sure is good at helping other with theirs, I wonder if he was supposed to be an enpath.

I shook my head trying to clear my thought's as Willow walked up to me while pulling me into a soft passion filed kiss, which as always was just wow. She then said "Hey Honey have you seen Dawn, she said she was going to meet us hear and I know she doesn't  
want to miss saying goodbye to Xander before his trip." Just then Someone grabs me and yells boo. "AHHHHH!" A scream in surprise and turn to see it's Dawn. I was trying to gather in air while giving her a dirty look as I said "When are you going get  
tired of doing that to me, you almost gave me a heart attack." As usual she has that smirk only her and Xander can pull off as she says "the day you stop screaming like you auditioning for a Jason movie is the day I'll stop and seeing as that's not  
happening anytime soon..." she let the statement hang in the air. So I Just gave her the look which causes both Willow and Dawn to burst into fits of laughter.

Every since Buffy dying and everyone turning away from Xander we four have become really close, like a true family. Sometime's I wonder what it would be like if Xander, Willow and I were dating and Dawn was our daughter, we be a happy family and from  
what Anya has told us I know he would be about to more than... no bad Tara. I got to stop thinking about Xander like that it has been happening a lot lately. Okay yea I know I'm Gay but Xander has always been the exception with me, he has been since  
he stood up to my father and Brother for me and that feeling has only grew stronger after we saw his life. Speaking of that there was one thing that bothered me well it bothered all of us and that was the fact that he held something back in the vision's,  
now we all know it had nothing to do with why he left Anya, but it still bothered us that we didn't know what was so bad he had to keep it from us after letting us see all the rest of his life. However on this subject nobody wanted to push after seeing  
the look on his face every time we asked.

Once Dawn and Willow started to calm down I said "come on guys let's head inside." They agreed and I lead the way. Once we got Xander's apartment Door I used the spear Key he gave us to open it, but when I did we heard Anya shouting. "Oh yeah and I'm  
supposed to care about the fact that you were mad because I slept with spike after you left me a the damn alter." Xander replied saying "I already told you why I left you that day, an even after countless apologies you still wouldn't take me back  
going so far as to become a demon again, but then to make matters worse you did the one thing that you knew I couldn't take, the one thing that could hurt me more than anything you slept with a..." Anya then sneered and said "Vampire, I slept with  
a Vampire so what, ever since you left me at the alter you have been paling around with your three little slut..."

It was silent, really silent for a few seconds until we Heard Xander say in a low voice "You think I'm f***ing Dawn are you mental, not everything is about sex. Let enlighten you on a few things **Anyanka** "and I'll take is slow so that blond  
chemical you must have borrowed from Buffy doesn't make you any dumber. First let's start with something that Buffy made me promise not to tell anyone, especially Dawn after she got back from the Afterlife.

You see when the monks made the key flesh, that made her human and to be human even a mystical one you need DNA from both a father and a mother. Now After Joyce died Buffy had Dawn and herself Checked to make sure they wouldn't have the same problems  
/as Joyce, however when she did not only did the test come back negative, but it also showed Dawn didn't have any summer DNA in her and that was because Buffy wasn't who the monks made the key from, the spell they used was to wasn't very specific,  
/it made the key into human form to be protected by the current slayer. Now as we all know when Buffy died the first time Kendra was called, when Kendra died Faith was called and when Buffy died again nobody was called. The reason being for that  
/is Buffy is a slayer but not the current slayer. When the monks made Dawn, they used the DNA of the current slayer Faith Lehane and your's truly."

Anya then said "So your trying to tell me in some freaky way Dawn is your daughter?" Xander then said "Dig, dig, dig, you guest it tell what she won bob." Xander then sighed and said "All sarcasm aside yes she is my daughter, the monks can't create life  
out of nothing so they used the one time we had sex with no protection which apparently gave us a child but the monks took Dawn away and because the slayer line is split she some how was sent back as Buffy's sister.

This is the secret that has been eating me alive since I found out, the only thing that makes this worse is fact that I can't tell her that I'm her father, that I couldn't hold her as a child, or see her first steps, or do any of the things I always wanted  
to do as a father, No matter how glad I am for Joyce raising her, I still wanted to be a father, But Buffy took that away from me. Hell the only reason I know is because she told me that for hurting you and making me send angel to hell I don't deserve  
a daughter, however she knew how much I truly wanted a family so she said this is both my gift and punishment. Buffy told me if I ever told Dawn the truth, she would move her as far away from me as possible for taking away the memory of her real mother  
away. she also said she would kill me if I did so and make it look like an accident and nobody would think any different because of the loser I am. Also if you think I'm lying then answer me this why haven't I tried to make buddy buddy with her."

Xander then continued saying "Now as for Tara and Willow, I never has sex with either of them and if you ever so much as fix your mouth to call them or any of my girls word ever again, I will end you, you get me Anyanka." Anya was silent for a moment  
we all were then she said "You love them, you sick son of a B***h you love them both, you may not have slept with them but you are in love with them, no wait your in love with both of them, your perving on you best friend and her girlfriend."

Xander then surprised us when he said "So what of if I am. Is that what you want to hear yes, yes, yes I love them both I have been in love with Willow all my life, she is the flower of my soul, she makes all this crazy crap that I call my life worth  
up with, she is one of the three reason I haven't out a bullet in my skull, and Tara. Tara is the sunshine of my existence, because I didn't even know my world was dark and dreary until she showed up into my life to brighten it up. So you ask me if  
I love them the answer should have been obvious, yes I have loved them, they are my girls, since the first time I saw them but they are both to damn good for me, I'm nothing, a loser the Zeppo and that is all I will be. But even with that said I thank  
my lucky stars every day that Joyce made sure my baby girl never became that, I thank the goddess everyday that Willow has and will continue to give Tara the love she's deserved her whole life, Just as I thank the goddess that Tara will make sure  
that Willow will never have to see what life is like in the darkness that is my world."

Xander took a breath trying to clam down then continued saying "look Anya I tried, I truly did try to love you. Even if most of our relationship was based on sex. I still tried, but truth be told you never loved me, I could see it in your eyes and the  
way you looked at me. However what you have given me was more than I deserved, Because I truly didn't give you all my heart, for it wasn't mine to give, it belonged to them and only them." Anya then said "I hope you don't expect me to feel sorry for  
you cause I don't, your just as pathetic as your father, a sad excuse for boyfriend an a all around worthless piece of S**t, Cordelia had it right you are the Zeppo so good bye Alexander and good riddance."

After that Anya stormed out the Apartment not paying any attention to us. we were all shaking with barely controlled rage but that went away as soon as we saw Xander finally come out of the room. when he saw us, we didn't say anything we all just look  
at each other, However I noticed that his eye's were full with tears. After a while He said in a quite voice "How much did you hear?" None of us could answer, having been brought to tears ourselves during their conversation. After a few more seconds  
it was Dawn who was the first to reply but not with words she just ran to Xander hugged him and said "You know I used to think I was in love with you but after over hearing you I realized that I confused the feels of parental love and being in love.  
Xander you are my Daddy, your not worthless, or the Zeppo your my Xman, the one man who has always been there for me and always has my back, also you don't have to worry about me forgetting mom, she will always hold a place in my heart just like you  
daddy. Besides you have always been more of a father to me than Hank Summers has ever has been." Xander then embraced Dawn tighter as the two continued to let the rest of there feelings out.

Not wanting to interrupt this precious father daughter moment(along with being completely nervous), I looked to Willow, an as if knowing what I was about to ask she nodded her head yes. So I walked forward waited until Xander looked up and I put my finger  
to his lips before he got a chance to say anything, then I took a deep breath an looked into Xander's beautiful eye's that were so filled with so much pain that it broke my heart, So I gathered my courage and said "Is that how you truly feel about  
us." He looked sad, like he was about to lose the one of the most important people in his life and I suppose in his mind he was. He then nodded and whisper "yea". I smiled trying to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere, then I pulled him into  
a kiss, which must have surprised him because it took him a second to return said kiss, but once he did all I could say was "wow!", Now the only person who was able to give me the wow factor was Willow, well that is until now.

Willow then walked up to Xander and said "Xand you now I have always loved you and not just as a friend, those feeling have never when away even when I'm with Tara you hold a special place in my heart and from looking at the kiss you hold a special place  
in her's two. However if this is going to work we need to be totally honest with each other from now on also." Willow then slapped him upside the head and said "If I ever hear you call your self the Zeppo again then so help me Xand I'll, I'll, I'll  
do something very unpleasant and I'm serious, you see the resolve face." Xander laughed and nodded as Willow pulled him into a fiery kiss that I had to say was extremely hot. After a few seconds he pulled away as Dawn said "Ewwwwwwww I don't need  
to see my parents making out that's just grose."

Once this slipped out she put her hand over her mouth and blushed, I smiled at her and said "Is that really how you feel about us because I can say that I speak for both of us when I say you are defiantly the daughter we always wanted." She smiled with  
tears coming down her eye's as she said "I love my family but I really think we need to visit Faith..." Xander then said "Yea I know she is the other one I have never stopped loving but she never..." Willow cut him off saying "Yes she did, she loved  
you just as much as I did, it was the reason I got so mad when I found out you slept with her because she was the only one to really see you like I did only she hid it behind her tough girl attitude."

Dawn then said "I have an idea, I think I should go with daddy to San Francisco to meet his new family, while my new mommies help get my biological mother out of jail and before you say anything about _Buffy_ " (she practically spat the name out),  
all we have to tell her is that I'm going to see Angel with the two of you so you can get me away from Xander and this town for a few days. Once we leave we can make a new life in San Francisco away from Sunnydale

because frankly I want nothing to do with any of them." I couldn't agree with her more but it was Willow the one who answered saying "I completely agree but to be on the safe side I think that Tara should go with you while I bust Faith out and  
/don't agree because if they call and we don't answer they will know something is up but if Tara answer's they wont know anything until it's to late."

After going back and forth we all eventually agreed reluctantly, So once Xander took all his money out of Sunnydale Financial we all said out good bye's and headed out little did we know this one decision would change our lives in unforeseeable ways.

 **Well that the first Chapter in my first story on I hope you all liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Willow POV

After looking in on Faith, I found out that she was in LA having been released fro prison and into into Wesley custody, I'm guessing he used some of his old connections as a former watcher to do so. As for the why, the Angel gang needed help in hopes of stopping Angelus, which was released to get information an effort to kill something called the beast an apparently it worked.

The best thing about this whole situation is how it worked out for us, apparently before I called Wesley was about to call Buffy (or as I like to call her that B***h) to ask if I could come down to LA and get Angel soul back in his body. Of course I said yes but when I finished I asked Faith if she would be willing to come back with me, which she reluctantly agreed to saying she need to make up for her past.

So now we're both in the car making our way to Halliwell manor. Faith keep looking at me then looking away for a while, so I just tried to ignore it until she finally said "Okay red what's the what, and don't give me any of that bs you were spouting to the others, I know you enough to br able tell when your letting grade A bull bull come out that pretty little mouth of yours, so are you going to fill me in on what the hell is going on or am I going to have to wait to see B."

Just the mention of that B***hes nickname an I could barely hold back my contempt for what she did to my Xander. Faith then said "Well well well looks like I hit a nerve, so what did little miss Little Miss Tightly Wound do to get such a responds out of you, last time I check the only person you hated was me."

When I looked over to her I could see what I used to think I imagined, something I tried to bury in the back of my mind. However now it was as clear as day, she was hurt by the fact I didn't like her, actually it was more then hurt, she looks like I did when I thought Xander would never lo...

I pulled over the car and said "Faith I'm going to ask you something and what I want back isn't the first snarky reply you can think of, want I want is a real answer from the heart and I mean it Faith. I'm going giving you this one an only chance and I swear if you're completely honest with me I'll do the same in return."

Faith took some time to think but after coming to a decision she agreed. So I said "Did you have feelings for Xander and I, then if so why did you throw him out of your apartment after sex, not even trying to see if it could work or telling him you had real feeling for him. Also last but not least why did you never tell me that you had feelings for me and why didn't ever try to have sex with me."

That last part I said in a whisper. Faith's eye's got as big as basketballs, she then closed her eye's took a deep breath and without looking said "I'm not good enough for you, I've never thought I was, with boy-toy it was the same however when he saved me and I saw how manly he could be, my feeling for him were too much for me to be denied, I tried to convince my self I was just horny after slaying and I wanted a quick romp, so I told him I'm in control it's my way or the highway, but then he did something I never thought he would, while in the middle of us f**king he turned us over with his strong yet genital arms, he started to make love to me and it felt so good that I started to let my feelings for him out and that truly scared me, so to save my self the inevitable heart ache I closed my heart off reversed the positions back to me being on top, then started to f**k him again faster this time to make sure we finished faster after which I threw him out. As for you, the moment I saw you I thought you were the most innocent an beautiful woman I have ever meet but when I saw the way you looked at me, it broke my heart, you looked at me the same way everyone else does, like a I was trash..."

By this point I was in full out tears and I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled her into a kiss, it wasn't hard or fast but slow and passionate to let her feel all the love I had for her, I lost track of time and as I pulled back I smiled an said "Faith I never thought you were trash, I was just jealous that you wanted Xander, I could see it, also at the time I couldn't admit to anyone including myself that I was and am bi, well actually gay but Xander has always been the exception to that rule and if I want to be honest I'm not sure I why I was with Oz I thought I loved him but now looking back I think I used him as my security blanket, that is why when Xander wanted me to be with him after we were caught I turned him down cause to be with him I had to admit all the truths about myself."

Faith nodded and had a dazed grin on her face an after what felt like forever she finally said "Wow, I mean really wow." I smiled at that because both Tara and Xander said the same thing, then I explained everything that happen to Xander, the fact that Tara and I are with him and the fact we wanted faith in our relationship along with Tara wanting to get to know as well.

Faith was still smiling but then a look of worry crossed her face which had me in a panic but she grabbed my hand then said "I would love to try the 4 way relationship and from what you told me about Tara I could see falling in love with her as well." I then said "If your willing to try why the look of doom?" she then let a few tears slide down her cheek and said "How can Xander or even you love me after what I did to him the last time I saw him, I tried to kill him, I don't thin.."

I put my finger on her lips and said "Who do you think sent me to get you?" she smiled at that then asked "Okay, I'm in but you still haven't told me why you got so mad when I mentioned B earlier?" Again just a mention of that B***hes nickname pissed me off. So I said "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this, but I don't think I could keep it from you if I tried. You see this whole thing involves Dawn."

She looked confused and said "what does then this have to do with little B." When she said that I snapped "DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Faith seemed surprised, from my little out burst of anger but I quickly felt guilty and said "look baby I'm sorry for yelling at you, it's just after we learned what that B***h did to Xander it kinda changed well everything and if you new what I know, not only would not have called Dawn that, but you would be pissed at me for letting you say that. You see Dawn isn't Buffy's little sister, she isn't even a summers. Well I guess I should start with the fact that Dawn wasn't always human she was the Energy that made it possible to go from one dimension or plain of existence to another. Now to keep this power out of the hands of a Hell goddess who was banished to our dimension, these monks who protected this energy tried, and I can't stress that word enough, they tried to do a spell that would turned the Energy into a human being, then send it to the slayer. As you know Xander kinda changed the meaning of Slayer when he saved that B***h from dying which split the slayer line. Now when you add that fact to a spell that distorted space and time but had no specified target then you get magical chaos, which could have work out many way's, however in this case the spell changed everyone's memories an sent the key to that B***h, but the spell targeted you first as the current slayer and made dawn from yours and Xander essence." Faith then said "Red you no ain't good with the smarts thing, so please just give it to me straight." I nodded and said "you and Xander are the biological parents of the key, in other words Dawn's is your daughter."

Faith stayed quite for what felt like a an eternity as tears began to slide down her cheeks, she then grabbed her stomach and said in a small voice "I have a daughter, does she know, how long has boy-toy known and how could he keep this from me?" I sighed and said "Yes she knows and really wants to meet you, as for Xander wanted to tell you and given the chance would have loved to raise her but the monks took that away. The worst part was that B***h made sure to tell him if he told anyone including Dawn her self she would take her away from him and raise her somewhere else, hell the only reason she told him in the first place was to punish him for taking away the love of her life in Angel."

Faith nodded then said "why would B do this, I mean I understand being pissed but this is going way beyond that, she also was hurting Dawn so why?" I sighed again I found my self doing that a lot and said "Well when Glory the Hell goddess finally captured Dawn and got her spill her blood opening a nexus to her Hell dimension which would merge with ours, We were all forced do do something that we couldn't bear to do. You see the only way to stop Nexus would be to send Dawn's through the dimensional tare thus killing her while also closing the Nexus an stopping the merging magic that came from her blood, but that B***h sacrificed her self to stop it, telling Dawn that because they shared the same blood this would work. thus keeping Dawn alive and keeping her from knowing the truth of where she came from."

Faith then said "Okay but if that the case then how did that even work if she is my daughter no Buffy's she would have my blood not her's." I nodded at her then it hit me so I said "Oh I know if you think about what we know about Dawn and magic I'm guessing that the reason the sacrifice even worked was because you and Buffy both share the essence of the Slayer, Dawn must have that essence in her blood not anywhere as string as either of you but enough to trick the Nexus into closing. Now as to why she would do this to Dawn if she was willing to sacrificed her self to save her well her? Well it was both Dawn and Xander who were hell bent on saving Buffy from Hell seeing as she feel into a hell nexus, however it was Dawn who resurrected that B***h. Unfortunately it turns out she was in hell, we actually pulled her from Heaven. So you can imagine she would feel some kind of way about that and it was nothing to do with the happiness. Added to that she was still holding her grudge against Xander for making her send Angel to hell to save the world then it all makes sense."

I had to bite back a growl before I continued "That B***h acted like everything was fine then she used the fact that he was tricked into leaving Anya at the alter after seeing that he would become just like his father. So basically she used the one thing he was scared of the most to justify punishing him, which was the last straw for all of us."

Again faith stayed quite with a blank look on her face so I asked "Baby I know this is a lot to take in after being gone for so long but are you going to be alright?" She smiled the way she used to when she was working for the mayor and said "I'm five by five Red, so when are we going back to Sunnydale?" I shook my head and said "Oh no, I know that look, you can't do anything to that B***h and trust me as mad as I am I want nothing more then to make a crater where she is standing with the strongest fire spell I know, but were not going to do anything to her."

I stopped Faith before she was able to rant and said "Now just because we are not going to do anything physically to her doesn't mean we wont get her back, in fact we have everything planed out and one thing is for certain we're are not going back to Sunnydale and that's for a few reasons. Biggest one being we have three people in San Francisco right now who love and need us. Now if you need something to clam the slayer urge to get revenge think about how that B***h is going to feel when she finds us all gone with no clue here to find us. Think how angry that blond B***h will be and there is absolutely nothing she can do about it."

She smiled and laughed while saying "Damn red when did you become so devious?" I laughed back saying "just about the time I found out I was gay." with that we both continued to laughed as we got back on the road heading to San Francisco, heading to our family.

Xander POV

After Dawn saw the manor she said "dad are you sure this is the place?" I smiled I swear I'll never get tired of hearing her call me that, I then said "yea I'm sure, I just hope these people are better than the Harris's." Tara grabbed my hand and said "the Harris's aren't your family baby, we are." I smiled and then knocked on the door after a few minutes a woman around my age who looked like me came to the door and said "high can I help you?"

I was stunned for a moment then I said "is uh, is this the Halliwell residents." a sarcastic smirk just like the one Dawn and I have was present on her face as she said "I hope so other wise I've been living in the wrong place for a long time, now who are you and why are you looking for Halliwell's?"

I turned to Tara and Dawn for support but found them with frozen looks of shock on there face at seeing the similarities between us so I swallowed down my nervousness (and the sarcastic reply I had) then said "I know this is going to sound crazy but Well amusing your one of the Halliwell's and the daughter of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett then that makes me your brother."

My sister growled out the word mom but before she could say anything else I heard a scream and I moved passed her into the house and saw another woman being thrown by what was either a demon or a warlock like the mayor and judging by the way he keeps appearing in the blink of an eye I'm guessing he's warlock. He then pulled out a athame, I think that's what willow called those knives witches use. Just as he was about to stab the woman on the ground I kicked him in the ass then said "Hey small, light and ugly I don't think the lady want's to get poked by your little tool." he turned around growling as he saw me, then lunged forward with his little tool and in one motion I took the athame while stabbing him with it. He then burst into flames, as a weird energy passed from him to me which it kind of made me dizzy but good at the same time.

Took me a second after the energy was gone to shake off the cobwebs, I noticed the other woman I'm guessing another sister by her looks was still on the floor. Being the white knight I am I tried to help her up by giving her a hand. I should have know it wouldn't be that easy because she squinted which sent me across the room but I used my momentum to rolled to my feet, noticing she was up while my first sister I meet said "Prue stop he said he is our brother plus he just saved you." That's when two other women came down stairs both having similar feature as me and my sisters. Once all five of us were standing not to far from each other, the chandelier above us started so shine with this eerie blue and white light, once it died down I felt completely different, it hard to explain, kind of like being on a sugar high without eating the sweet's.

My sisters and the other two looked at me as weird, I still keep my guard up encase someone else had anymore bright ideas about trying to hurt me. Just then two demons came into the room, one in a shimmer of blue light with a music sound, the other was like stepping out of a marge. That was the last straw for me as I said "Damn it all, I f**king left Sunny hell to get away from Vampires and Demons s**t, now before I can even talk to my sister's I run into a warlock and not one but two demons, I know you Power that Be f**kers are watching you get your ass here right now and explain this shit or I swear."

Tara and Dawn walked up to me putting comforting hands on my shoulder. One of the Demons then said "what the hell are you doing here the powers have nothing to do with the charmed one's they are under the jurisdiction of the elders." At this point I was pissed even with Dawn and Tara standing with me, I took in some air so I could try to clam down which was not working that well so I said "Look I'm not a f**king slayer or anything for the asses that be I'm just a normal human man who wanted to get to know the family that gave me away, as for the elders if there protecting what was it you called my sisters the charmed ones, then why the fuck did I have to save Prue from that fucking warlock and if you work for the good guys and they are my sister's then why the f**k did I have no help from them while living on the f**king boca del infierno?"

Right before he could answer Whistler walk out from the other room I then said "Oh great mister cryptic is here." He then said "hey kid what the hell are you doing here with them, I know she gave you a raw deal but you are needed back in Sunnydale to help the Blondie." Another white light came into the room as a two men an older woman who looked liked us and Patricia Halliwell appeared. the older woman said "Demon get your ass out of here before I vanquish you myself." He shook his head no as he said "Penny you know I can't do that he is ours, we need him even if he does screw up prophesies he still has a nac for saving the world."

The man standing next to her said "My son was never meant to be there, you all are using him like your wild card while making his life hell on purpose and if you would have told us he was there instead of making us all think he was dead then he wouldn't even have been there, you of all people should know the dangers of our kind in that place, the very thought that you and your powers knew and said nothing is making me want to let Penny vanquish your ass." he looked sad and said "Look Sam if I could of told you I would have but we were under orders not to tell anyone or allow his full power to be released." just then Sam and Patrica yelled out "WHAT!"

Penny then said "not only did you know where my grandson was this whole time but you had him fighting on top of a portal to hell with out having any powers are you trying to kill get him killed, also you must have known someone with the power he has he would attack all sorts or spirits and demons not to mention all the demoness that would try to seduce him for his child, what in the world were you all thinking."

Another blue and green demon came in with Willow and Faith who say me came to stand by my side as the demon walked up to Whistler ignoring everyone else as he said "Whistler why are you still here, I had to get the witch and the dark slayer my self, you should have already got the key, the earth witch and the one who see's." for some reason it shocked the other's when he call me the one who see's I don't know why or why he called me that. The last man who had a hood on an was silent this whole time said "Simon what are you playing at, by your actions you broke the treaty laid down by the creators with us." As the man said this he took off his hood revealing a 16 year old boy, as he did, the demon Simon said "Please Kevin, your lot all lost rights to him when you allowed his parents to give him and his twin sister to the church." he then turned to me and said "you are going to back to Sunnydale."

I smiled and said "I don't care who you are I control my life not you and in all of this it was always my choice so if you think I'm going to sit here and let you make my girlfriends, daughter and I back to that Sunnyhell to help with Buffy after all she shit she did then your crazier than Dru. As I turned to speak with Kevin, Simon grabbed my hand as he did visions came to my head of what would have happened to Willow, Faith, Dawn, Tara and I, if I didn't meet my biological family, with that I snapped and punched him saying "You mother f**ker you set us up you could have closed the hell mouth eons ago but you keep it open so you wouldn't have to do what the other god's did and give up clam and control of the war. That why you f**ker are all about balance so you don't lose your place in line, you were willing to break the creator's rule an sacrifice soul mates, know this whole time Faith, Willow, Tara and I were soul mates, then you were going to make me and my own f**king daughter fall in love you sick son of a B***h, but all that pales in comparison to taking Tara away from us like that I'm done the world and everything can burn for all I care, I will not let you manipulate my girls and I any longer."

Kevin then said "Simon, we both know the powers of the one who see's, for this we shall take this up with the creator and as for Alexander and his girls as he puts it, they are now under my juri..." before he could finish dawn glowed green and her eye's became white as her voiced field with power and said "I the key once know as Manon have heard everything and we the creators have decided the powers that be will step down form there position and the Elders and Angels shall now take there place, for this a new champions have been chosen, Cole Turner a half demon who has earned his redemption shall be among then his demon will be eradicated and replaced with angelic and whitelighter grace, Andy Trudeau a valiant force of good cut down in his prime shall shall now have a second chance at life and be effused angelic and whitelighter grace, the vampire once known as Angelus but now known as Angel has earned redemption and shall have his humanity restored added with being infused with the power angelic and whitelighter grace, last two women cut down two soon will be given a second chance Janna Kalderash also know as Jenny Calendar shall have a second chance at life and be infused angelic and whitelighter grace, last shall be Kendra Young she shall have a second chance at life and be infused with angelic and whitelighter grace, with this act I deplete the powers of the Key and return Dawn Halliwell to what she was always meant to be, daughter of Alexander, Faith, Tara and Willow with all that in tells, now I bind Alexander, Faith, Tara and Willow in the oldest of ways bless it be."

As the aura left Dawn a light engulfed us all once it died down, All those Dawn or Manon called where in the room Kevin then said I'll take care of this he waved his hand and sent Everyone where they where needed. he then said Don't worry I gave them the cliff notes of what happened I'll be sending people out to help them. I nodded then noticed Dawn was younger she was looking about 10 years old, I helped her up she then said "wow, dad next time a god wants to speak through me even if I was one please remind me to just say no." I shook my head and said no problem pumpkin."

I then turned to Patrica who was still standing with Sam and said "Well this has been cool and all and I'm not going to ask how you came back I just want you to know I don't hold any resentment for you giving me up but by the way it looks like it was for my safety but I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you for trying to save me and I would have went to a good family if the asses that be didn't purposely mess it up so that isn't on you, also I see that Sam is my father and not Victor, man its going to take some time to get used to all this knowledge I got from Simon, I don't even under stand how I got it?"

Sam smiled then said "It because you are the one who see's you kind of have the same power as your sister but its more intense because you can absorb demonic powers and convert the power for you but in this case you absorb more then just Simon's powers but is knowledge as well, your going to have to start to meditate to sort through all of it that is a lot of knowledge to handle and you can it in you to but it will take practice, and I wish I could help but as my punishment I'm not allowed to be your whitelighter but I think you will do fine with Leo.

Just then Piper said "Sam what are you talking about Leo is our whitelighter, don't get me wrong I'm happy to have a brother especially one who is as loyal as he seems going as far as to punch a higher being for those he loved when he was thinking he was normal but you know the thing between his legs is kind of excludes him from being a charmed one." Sam laughed and said well normally you would be right if it wasn't for him being Paige's twin is kind of a loop hole to that, also since Manon made that union with his girls they also became apart of the charmed power putting there magic together all of yours, still the minimum for Charmed spells are still three but now you can super charge your spells now depending how many is casting with you." Basically what dad is trying to say is they we are now the Halliwell Coven. speaking of give me sec." I looked for willow she was talking to Cole so I said "Hey Willow, get Faith and Tara and come here." when they came I used the knowledge I got from Simon and cleansed the all the dark energies from us as I did I noticed faith was a natural witch along with being a Slayer and Willow was extremely close to going dark. When they all opened there eyes they smiled feeling like a dark cloud was lifted from them.

Kevin then said "we have to go sorry but a lot of things have to be done, Mom and Sam looked sad, nodded they both said they loved us and left back to the heavenly plane. I stated to get dizzy but Leo caught me, and set me on the couch. my girls were worried but it was Paige who came behind me and slapped me in the back of the head. I turned and said "oww damn it Paige what the hell was that for." She then said "you know what the hell that was for I felt the drain on magic you just used that was a stupid thing to do Xander, pulled magic from your soul might have been good on the hell mouth but here you have accessed to actual magic, I swear I just meet you and your already being an annoying brother making me worry about you."

I just looked at her and said "How did you know I go by Xander?" I don't know it just seems to fit you, or it could be a twin thing." Phoebe then tackled me in a hug and kissed me on the cheek and said "Thank you, if you didn't out Simon I would be engaged to a demon instead of a freaking angel." Cole then said "Phoebe I don't think I'm a true I'm something new kinda like Leo but different."

Prue then came over to me and said "I'm sorry for throwing you across the room little brother and thank you, I've never moved on from Andy and now I have him back." Andy then said yea thanks man also from the info I got from the Elder I'm now also your protector, actually I'm all of your protectors and know were going to be training a lot cause there is noway I'm going to be the one to tell your sisters or girls that you died I really don't need my ass kicked thank you very much." I chuckled then Cole said "pretty much what he said, also I need to find out the limits of my new body."

As we were all relaxing I heard a gang at the door as it was blown off it's hinges as a voice I never wanted to hear said "Xander you baster where the hell is my sister." as I looked at the doorway it showed Anya, Giles, Cordelia, Connor, Spike and Buffy. I couldn't help but say "Oh for the love of twinkes."

 **And that is the chapter people I hope you all liked it well until next time.**


End file.
